Coupe de Neige
by Luo
Summary: Songsfic, alice nine. Cela fait déjà un moment maintenant qu'il est parti, et après tout ce temps, il ne peut toujours s'en détacher. Suite de Flacon de Neige


**Titre :** Coupe de Neige  
**Auteur :** Luo  
**Base :** alice nine.  
**Disclamer :** J'ai décidé que Pooh-san m'appartenait donc à partir d'aujourd'hui il m'appartient et tous ses jeux aussi et par extension, Saga-daikon m'appartient aussi sbaff La traduction de Mirror Ball appartient à Maman et celle d'Aoi Tori à moi-même  
**Genre :** Songfic sur Aoi Tori et Mirror Ball  
**Pairing :** Tralala si je le dis, c'est pas drôleuuuuh  
Mot de l'auteur : Je fais du deux en un ! Une songfic avec deux chansons xxd Bref, concernant les chansons, les paroles d'Aoi Tori ont été mise dans le même ordre que dans la chanson, par contre, pour les lyrics de Mirror Ball, c'est un peu plus compliqué. Je les ai mis un peu pêle-mêle, pour que ça fasse comme je le voulais, donc ils ne sont absolument pas dans le bon ordre. Mais de toute façon, y'a marqué nul part qu'on doit mettre les lyrics dans le bon ordre, et puis c'est pas de ma faute sbaff Si vous avez l'impression de ne rien comprendre, c'est normal.

Aaaah oui, j'allais oublier. Je vous conseille très vivement de lire Flacon de Neige d'abord car Coupe de Neige est un peu une sorte de suite à Flacon de Neige.

**Coupe de Neige  
**

**Les eaux du dégel coulent dans le champ ouvert à la vision.  
Dans l'horizon, le rêve que je n'ai pu voir jusqu'à la fin, le ciel que je cherchais est clair.**

**La partie de cache-cache n'a cessé de se répéter.  
Le croisement entre la lumière et l'ombre**

**La frontière entre toi et moi  
la démarcation nous sépare tous les deux.  
**

Le jeune homme posa son instrument contre le mur avant de se laisser lourdement tomber sur son lit. Il poussa un soupir. Nao les avait fais travaillé comme un forcené, ne leur accordant que peu de pose. Un vrai tyran lorsqu'il s'y mettait. Résultat, le musicien était rentré chez lui complètement épuisé. Son regard parcourra la pièce qui lui servait de chambre. Peu de temps auparavant, il l'avait complètement redécorée, décrochant tous les posters qui couvraient les murs autrefois jaunes. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient noirs et blancs. Les deux couleurs se chevauchaient bizarrement, formant ainsi des figures étranges, mais qu'il trouvait belles de par leur extrême simplicité.

_Moi, je vous adorais. Cette sensualité que vous dégagiez, ces positions et expressions souvent un peu trop exagérées qui me faisait souvent dire à mes amis que ça faisait « pupute », vos fan services, votre léchage de basse, tout ça, tout ce jeu de scène, je les aimais. À chaque fois que je vous regardais lors des concerts et des pvs, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer votre manière d'être si particulière à un tel point que je ne pourrais le décrire avec de simples mots. Cette image provocatrice et sensuelle que vous donniez de vous même était et est toujours à mes yeux vraiment impressionnante. La reconnaissance que j'éprouve envers vous est sans limite car je vous dois énormément : c'est grâce à vous que j'ai repris la musique que j'avais autrefois abandonné._

**L'oiseau que nous poursuivions sans l'avoir jamais vu avait les yeux de la même couleur que les tiens.  
Regarde, les choses que tu cherches se trouvaient déjà à tes côtés, j'attends calmement que tu le remarques.  
****  
La lumière de la lune colore le cœur ces doigts se desserrent  
Même si l'éternité passe cet instant cessera  
**

Un jappement puis un autre. Un chien se précipita sur le jeune homme qui l'accueillit à bras ouvert. Il caressa gentillement sa tête tout en l'écartant le plus possible de son visage pour que son intenable compagnon ne laisse pas de traces baveuses de sa joie sur son visage. C'était assez dur, car son ami était pris d'un débordement d'affection à son égard. Comme à chaque fois qu'il rentrait en fait. Il le comprenait, ce devait être dur de rester seul et enfermé pendant plusieurs heures d'affilée, mais cela l'agaçait toujours un peu, surtout lorsque – comme aujourd'hui – il tombait de fatigue. Alors, pour se défaire en douceur de la collante petite bête, il attrapa une petite balle rouge sur sa table de chevet et la donna à son chien pour qu'il joue avec. Dans sa grande adresse celui-ci la fit tomber. L'objet roula sur la moquette, puis sous le lit. Il soupira, sortit du lit puis glissa sa main en dessous, tâtant ici et là pour la retrouver. Elle heurta quelque chose du dur et solide. Apparemment, c'était une boîte. Que faisait-elle là ? Il la tira hors du lit. La couleur orangée des parois de plastique à moitié opaque lui apparurent. Il se souvint alors que ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il l'avait rangée sous son lit.

_Cela fait un moment que je suis là, parmi eux. Plusieurs mois déjà, presque un an. Une durée à la fois longue et courte. C'est à peu près le temps qu'il m'a fallut pour me rendre compte qu'au fil des semaines, je me suis mis à vous détester. Je me souviens clairement de la première fois, lorsque je les ai rencontré. Quand je me suis avancé face à eux, je n'y ai rien vu que des loques. Pas des êtres humains, mais de simples corps vivants. Des zombies. Ils n'étaient plus que les ombres de ceux que j'avais jusqu'alors admirés et un peu trop idéalisés. Je suis tout de suite retombé de mon nuage. Ils ne sont que des hommes après tout, comme vous, comme moi et tous les autres. J'aurai du m'y attendre, de les retrouver semblables à des épaves après votre départ. Depuis, j'ai parfois l'impression que rien a changé.  
_

**Quel genre de bonbon voudrais-tu ? Attrape-le avec tes propres mains  
Casse-tout aussi, même la victoire et la défaite, alors demain, regarde, reprendre ton souffle ne t'est pas accordé.**

**Dans une chaîne de tristesse, les mots blessent  
Appel ton nom dans l'espace dansait  
I'm still calling le vide devient impur, avec les ailes souillées maintenant je cours après le passé  
**

Une pile de magazine était posée par terre, au milieu d'autres revues de presse. Le sol en était jonché et tous étaient ouvert sur les pages concernant le groupe. Le jeune homme sourit tristement, pour lui ces magazines étaient très vieux et très anciens, témoins d'une époque qui lui semblait tellement ancienne. Du temps où il ne faisait pas encore parti du groupe, où en faire partit ne l'aurait même pas effleurer. Qu'aurait dit l'être qu'il était à ce moment là en voyant ce qu'il était aujourd'hui devenu ? Très vraisemblablement qu'il avait beaucoup de chance. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il s'était dit au début. Au début seulement, car maintenant, il donnerait beaucoup pour pouvoir retourner en arrière.

_Je le sens bien, même s'ils essayent tant bien que mal de le cacher : ce n'est pas avec moi qu'ils voudraient jouer, mais avec vous, comme avant ; parce que je n'aurai jamais la même relation que celle qui vous a liée, parce que je n'aurai jamais exactement le jeu ou les mêmes idées. Parce que je ne suis pas vous tout simplement. Je ne suis pas celui qu'ils attendent et je ne le serai jamais même si je fais tout pour. Vous le saviez n'est-ce pas ? Ce que votre absence provoquerait. La raison de votre abandon, je ne la connais pas, et à présent, Dieu seul la sait, mais peu m'importe : toujours est-il que vous êtes parti emportant avec vous un morceau de chacun d'eux. En les entraînant dans votre chute, et ça, rien ne pourrait l'effacer, même la mort.  
_

**Ce bras était tant étendu qu'il était sur le point de se déchirer, je ne l'ai pas fais pour quelqu'un.  
Ce jour là, je n'ai pu attraper les 1000 passions et toi, dans les écarts entre mes mains, les larmes se répandent.**

**L'eye liner estompé des larmes noires se perdent  
La pupille reflète la lumière l'escalier continue dans le ciel  
**

Le jeune homme termina son solo en léchant son instrument chéri, sous les applaudissements et les cris du public survolté. Il descendit de l'estrade pour reprendre sa place habituelle. Son regard se promena sur la fosse où les spectateurs, des adolescentes pour la plupart bougeaient leurs mains au rythme de Haikara Naru Rinbu Kyoku. Il soupira doucement. Il adorait être sur scène, mais ne se sentait pas à sa place. Non, vraiment, il n'aurait pas du faire comme lui, mais n'était-ce pas ce que les fans et le reste du groupe attendaient de lui ? Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Nao qui lui répondit avec un grand sourire et un clin d'oeil. Apparemment, il avait bien fais de se contenter d'imiter son idole, bien qu'il n'aime pas faire vraiment faire ça.

_Je sais bien que haïr quelqu'un qu'on ne verra plus jamais en chair et en os est d'un puéril, mais j'ai toujours été ainsi, un peu comme vous non ? Mais dîtes-moi, savez-vous ce que ça fait ? De voir l'ambiance chuter à la simple évocation de votre nom, de voir tout le monde s'enfoncer et s'embourber peu à peu dans la mélancolie, de s'y enfermer sans pouvoir les aider, parce que ce serait malvenu de ma part de m'occuper de problèmes qui à première vue ne me concerne en rien. Parce que je n'en ai aucunement le droit, je ne suis que votre remplaçant. Je ne sais même pas s'ils me voient comme un ami, s'ils me font confiance.  
_

**Même si c'est un jour stupide, tu continueras toujours à t'épanouir n'est-ce pas ?  
C'est un jour stupide il sonne dehors, le meilleur rêve du plus bas endroit.**

**Le souhait n'est pas les étoiles filantes s'il te plaît faites que je puisse te rejoindre  
Si tout le monde devient seul moi comme les autres, personne n'aurait pu se rencontrer par hasard  
**

Un lourd silence régnait dans la pièce. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées. Shou essuya les dernières larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, étalant ainsi une partie de son maquillage. Le concert de la soirée avait été joué pour lui, après tout, c'était son anniversaire. On était au début de l'été, et c'était sensé être une fête. Du moins, c'était ce qu'ils s'étaient dit juste avant le concert. Qu'ils fêteraient ça tous ensemble, même s'il n'était pas là avec eux. Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Ils semblaient avoir oublié toutes leurs belles paroles. Il avait envie de parler, pour combler le silence, pour ne pas les laisser seuls, livrés à leurs sombres pensées, mais ne savait absolument pas quoi dire de peur de lancer un froid. À nouveau il soupira. C'était vraiment désespérant comme situation.

_Je vous envie vraiment. Cette relation amicale si forte que vous éprouviez les uns envers les autres, ce lien si précieux et chérissables que tant de gens espèrent avoir avec d'autres, vous l'aviez. Et moi qui débarque dans tout ça, pouvez-vous imaginer la manière dont je le ressens ? J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un intrus dans toute cette belle harmonie, de tout gâcher. Si jamais un jour, la fortune me laissait à la fois le bonheur et le malheur de voir votre visage autre part que sur un écran ou du papier, je crois que je prendrai un vilain plaisir à l'abîmer et à y laisser des traces. Pour tous ces gens et choses que vous avez laissé derrière vous et tout ce que vous avez brisé. Parce qu'eux n'oseront jamais vous le reprocher.  
_

**Mais malgré tout, les personnes restent des personnes, l'histoire est une preuve de l'aurore à la nuit qui s'écoulent.**

**ceci est en quelque sorte notre piste de danse  
mirror ball est une superposition de lune**

**L'oiseau que nous poursuivions sans l'avoir jamais vu avait les yeux de la même couleur que les tiens.  
Regarde, les choses que tu cherches se trouvaient déjà à tes côtés, j'attends calmement que tu le remarques.**

**Dans un sommeil superficiel se dessinent  
des rêves et des pensées emplies de couleurs  
**

L'intéressé releva la tête. Le visage de Nao se trouvait juste face au sien. Comme toujours, ses yeux exprimaient une profonde mélancolie. Son coeur se mit à battre la chamade. Il pria pour que son visage ne devienne pas écarlate et pour que l'autre ne le remarque pas. Le leader lui sourit tendrement voyant qu'il avait enfin capté son attention.

- Ce que tu écris est-il donc si captivant pour que tu ne m'entendes pas t'appeler depuis tout à l'heure ?

Le cadet détourna les yeux en marmonnant de vagues excuses. Il se trouvait vraiment bête. Il avait l'impression de s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac. Et si Nao avait lu ce qu'il avait marqué ? Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée. Le leader s'écarta, et remit distraitement une mèche de cheveux en place avant de lui demander doucement.

- Aurai-je le droit de savoir ce que c'est ?  
- Oui ! Bien sûr ! Répondit-il hâtivement. C'est une lettre. Un message destiné à une personne que j'ai longtemps aimé et admiré. Et même si aujourd'hui je ne l'aime plus, je l'admire toujours autant. Je lui dois beaucoup.

Ajouta-t-il en pliant soigneusement la missive en quatre avant de la mettre dans une pochette pour ne pas la froisser. Il la glissa ensuite dans son sac en bandoulière pour ne pas l'oublier au studio. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'on la lise, surtout si c'était un de ses compagnons. Son regard se posa sur Nao qui l'observait pensivement sans vraiment le voir, réfléchissant à ses paroles, laissant s'installer un silence que l'autre trouva gênant. Alors, il le rompit en demandant innocemment où se trouvaient les autres.

- Partis ! Depuis un bon moment même, mais tu étais tellement absorbé par ta lettre que tu n'as rien vu.

Le plus jeune fut surpris. Ça voulait donc dire que son aîné l'avait attendu depuis tout ce temps. Mais pourquoi donc ? Il ouvrit la bouche, hésitant sur les mots à formuler. Il voulait lui demander la raison, mais le leader fut plus rapide et lança en lui prenant le bras pour l'entraîner à sa suite avec un entrain inaccoutumé.

- On est assez resté enfermé pour aujourd'hui ! Allez viens, ce soir, je t'invite à Starbucks ! Tu vas adorer !

_Je dois vraiment vous ressembler non ? Parce que lorsque nous sommes seuls, depuis ce moment, Nao-san m'a toujours appeler par votre nom. C'est vous qu'il a toujours aimé, pas moi, et c'est cet amour qui le fait à présent voir votre reflet en moi. Mais si alors cette chimère peut le rendre un peu plus heureux, moi j'accepterai sans jamais me plaindre d'être vous à votre place.  
_

**Si la lumière de la lune s'efface elle restera dans ce lieu  
Se transformer sans incident, tu seras éblouissant l'épilogue dessine le rêve**

**Dans ce monde détraqué, je t'attends.  
**

Il faisait nuit. Une douce brise soufflait. Le jeune homme s'avançait sur la plage. Ses pieds pénétrèrent dans l'eau glacée, mais il n'eut aucune réaction. Il s'avança jusqu'à ce que l'eau atteigne ses genoux puis jeta la bouteille qu'il tenait dans une main à la mer, la projetant le plus loin possible. Ses yeux suivirent sa trajectoire. Lorsqu'il entendit au loin un plouf, il se recula. C'était complètement débile, il le savait, mais n'ayant pu se résoudre à brûler le mot, le déposer sur sa sépulture ou même le garder, c'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé. Un jour peut être quelqu'un tomberait dessus et le lirait, mais peu importait maintenant. Il rejoint ensuite Nao qui l'attendait un peu plus haut sur la plage.

**You & I are face and back unity.  
If you decide to live, I will live too.  
**

Leurs mains se joignirent,

_Puisque vous n'êtes plus là pour l'aimer, moi je l'aimerai à votre place.  
_

**Combien de temps s'est écoulé, les larmes se tarissent pour que ce poème ne fane pas  
Allons nous perdre au jeu ? Pour être près de ce temps, je souhaite et je prie**

leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent,

**_Alors s'il vous plaît, jusqu'au jour où il m'aimera pour ce que je suis, laissez-moi être vous  
_**

******N'importe où, où je serais blessé, sans hésitation même le chat perdu regarde la lune des premières heures de la nuit le même**

tandis que leurs lèvres s'unirent.

_À cet être que j'ai toujours aimé et admiré au moins autant que je le déteste_

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

**********Dans le miroir il y a une pluie de poussière d'étoiles de plus la saison tourne  
les étoiles avant longtemps depuis le passé jusqu'au futur donc maintenant au revoir**

Son regard se posa sur le ciel étoilé.

_Aujourd'hui, à présent je peux le dire,  
Saga-sama,  
Pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi,  
Merci  
Et jusquau jour de notre rencontre,  
Adieu_

**Owari**


End file.
